


The Dragon and the Songbird

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst with a fluffy ending, F/M, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: She seems to have clipped her wings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DABS. OK THIS IS OFFICALLY THE START OF THE RAREPAIR MASTERCOLLECTION.
> 
> This basically means; you guys give me two characters you have seen little to no content for in terms of shipping art, and I will write a fic that makes the ship seem as close to canonly possible as I can. You can specify AUs if you want; I just have to make the ship seem believeable.
> 
> So far, the requests I have to complete are:  
> \- Ibuki/Akane  
> \- Mahiru/Nidai  
> \- Hagakure/Bandai  
> \- Kirigiri/Leon  
> \- Celeste/Asahina
> 
> So these will be taking priority for now, but feel free to request something here or on my tumblr page (I've linked my askbox)! Thank you!

A can gave a gentle pop as the ring pushed open its entrance, the soda sitting inside the aluminium cage gently fizzing with excitement as he brought it to his lips, tilting his head back as he did. He lowered it again a few seconds later and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, sighing quietly to himself as dusty golden eyes looked around. Kuzuryuu was tired, he was bored and slightly annoyed at the noise from the rest of his class leaving as he felt a soft fizzling in the back of his throat. The day had been long, and his head still rang from the noise of Class 77 (today they tried to take class photos - why did Tanaka have to be so damn difficult?) had made all afternoon. But that was fine, it was over, and now it was time to return back to more loud noise and gunshots ringing throughout the family lot. But that was normal, right?

  
Peko was late. Last he saw of her, Mahiru and her friends had dragged the poor silverette away to actually live her life for once. And though her red eyes had stared at Kuzuryuu desperately, practically begging him to save her, he stood and watched with a small smile. Because god fucking dammit, she deserved a life of her own. It seems that they still weren't back yet, but that was fine. He wasn't a kid anymore. He could take care of himself.

  
The yakuza sighed and took another sip of soda, once again looking around the courtyard, his back resting against the cold outside wall of the gym. Was there really that much of a rush to leave these idiots? No. So why was he still hanging around? ...He had no idea. Maybe they weren't that bad, but still, they were a pain in the arse to deal with-

  
A gentle sniffle.

  
A barely audible ‘huh?’ escaped him, as he glanced around. The sniffling continued. Pushing himself off of the wall and taking a few steps, Kuzuryuu listened as he walked, eyes peeled for anything and everything unusual as he slipped down a snicket at the side of the school. The breeze picked up suddenly, and the wind carried the sounds of gentle sobbing… from behind a dumpster pinned against the wall of the main school. The yakuza raised an eyebrow, placing his soda can on the lid of the dumpster as he walked by and peered around the corner.  
“Oi, s’no use sittin’ here cryin- ...eh? Mioda?”  
She seemed startled by his voice, her head once hanging low shooting up to meet his gaze (for once, she had to look up), with makeup trailing down her face from tear tracks, eyelashes blotted with tears and ruined mascara. “O-oh, Fuyuhiko-chan!” She tried to smile and laugh with the usual twinkle in her eyes, but they were dull and lifeless with anxiety.  
Kuzuryuu frowned. “Why're you here? Cryin’ to yerself? I woulda thought you woulda stayed with Koizumi and all those other girls.”  
“I-I did! But I had to take a call… Ibuki is a very busy person, you know.”  
“Oh really? This is what you call busy?”  
“Ah-...” The musician fell silent, her gaze falling down again to her curled up knees, and the phone resting in her lap, screen still let up, with the texting menu open. Before she could say an objection, he reached out and grabbed it, scrolling through the menu.

  
_[Aidoru-chan!] Mioda-san... by order of our manager, we’re afraid it's time to say goodbye._   
_[Aidoru-chan!] We’re terminating you from our next album. Don't bother skipping school tomorrow._   
_[Aidoru-chan!] This is so hard for me.. you're our very best friend, but you're not allowed to have your own career aside from us… and you got selected to go to Hope’s Peak because you backstabbed us?? ...That's what the management keeps calling it._   
_[Aidoru-chan!] I don't want to do this, I promise._   
_[Aidoru-chan!] Good look in your future musical endeavours, Mioda-san. We’ll miss your bubbly voice._

  
“...Eh? Yer idol group…?” Of course; in a group of 5 girls, Ibuki was the backing singer to the back-left when they performed on stage. You could hardly recognise her from her normal school appearance - she was so prim and proper and almost cute up there - it was amazing how they were the same person.  
Ibuki nodded, and slowly pulled her phone out of Kuzuryuu’s hand, her eyes welling with tears again as her smile wavered. “Ibuki just wanted to be recognised for being Ibuki…” Her fingers hovered over the touchscreen, a gentle ‘plop’ hitting the surface before she hunched over, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip in a futile attempt to prevent the second coming of the waterworks.

  
It was so odd seeing her like this. So vulnerable, so genuine, so… human. But, despite all negative connotations to her emotional state, it was refreshing - nice, even. Kuzuryuu paused to watch her for a moment, before sighing - almost out of frustration - and getting down on one knee to meet her level. A dainty hand was placed on the musician’s shoulder, and she flinched slightly at his touch.  
“Hey… yer gonna be fine, yeah? You don't need them.”  
“B-but… Aidoru-chan, Sayaka-chan, they were Ibuki’s best friends-”  
“Were. Mioda, for fucks sake, you don't need to be tied to them forever. ‘Sides, you… you have us, right?”  
“...Huh?” Ibuki looked up ever so slightly in confusion.  
“Yeah… though you assholes are annoying, and loud, and too crazy for my tastes, you guys’re - we’re all - people who're gonna be here for each other, got it?”  
She paused to stare for a moment, taking in what Kuzuryuu had said with a blank expression. Then… her eyes regained a familiar twinkle, and before he realised the danger, Ibuki pounced on him like a wild animal, standing to her full height and locking her arms around him so there was no chance of escape, even spinning once or twice with him in his arms. A hug.  
“AaaaaAAAAAA FUYUHIKO-CHAAAAAN! YOU’RE SO NICE AND SWEET TO IBUKI!!”  
“G-gitoff! And stop screaming in my ear, dammit, I’m gonna be dead by age 30!”  
And though she nuzzled into his neck with a sweet smile and it was hard to breath and all he could smell with the overbearing bubblegum scent radiating off of the musician, he couldn't help but smile.

  
That evening, Ibuki Mioda and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu walked home together, not as classmates. They walked side by side as friends.


End file.
